[unreadable] The goal of this training program is to prepare scientists for careers as independent investigators in the field of molecular endocrinology. Elucidation of the basic mechanisms involved in signal transduction and the regulation of gene expression is essential for our understanding of the etiology and the design of effective treatments of major diseases affecting our society, such as diabetes, AIDS and cancer. This is an interdepartmental training program involving nineteen faculty from seven departments, including the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Molecular and Cellular Biology, Biochemistry and Molecular Biology, Molecular and Human Genetics and Pathology. Trainees are both predoctoral and postdoctoral (Ph.D. and M.D.) fellows with backgrounds in areas such as biochemistry, cell and molecular biology and endocrinology. The faculty for this training program were chosen to represent the major areas of signal transduction from ligand-receptor interactions at the cell surface to gene transcription. Major research programs include: (1) Structure/function analysis of sulfonylurea receptors and ATP-sensitive K + channels and interactions with the somatostatin receptor. (2) structure/function analysis of G proteins and G protein mediated signal transduction and nuclear import. (3) The role of protein kinases and kinase inhibitors in signal transduction and cell cycle regulation. (4) Prolactin and cytokine regulation of gene expression. (5) Regulation of insulin gene transcription, the genetics of diabetes and insulin-like growth factor I action. (6) The molecular mechanisms of steroid receptor and vitamin D action (7) Hormonal control of lipid and fatty acid synthesis, and finally, (8) Hormonal regulation of development. Predoctoral candidates will be selected following their acceptance into the Graduate School at Baylor College of Medicine. During their first year in graduate school these students will all take a core curriculum designed to provide all graduate students with a broad-based coverage of the important concepts of biomedical science and more specialized courses, such as a course entitled "Cell Signaling" for trainees in the Molecular Endocrinology Program. Postdoctoral candidates with an interest in molecular endocrinology will be accepted upon completion of either their Ph.D. or M.D. degrees. The training facilities are located in modem, up-to-date laboratories at Baylor College of Medicine located in the Texas Medical Center. The proximity of two medical schools, Rice University and M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, and the presence of 60,000 professionals make this a unique environment in which to perform medical research [unreadable] [unreadable]